1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blends of high density polyethylene, and products made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper-like films of polyethylene containing mica filler have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,880 to Zboril. It has also been proposed in New Zealand Patent 202,637 to form envelopes from a coextrusion in which the outer layer is a mica-filled high density polyethylene and the inner layer is low density polyethylene.
However, it has been found that film produced from mica-filled high density polyethylene have certain low physical properties which restricts their utilization in certain packaging applications, such as envelopes. For example, films made from mica-filled high density polyethylene have low tear resistance and low puncture resistance. As a result, such films and envelopes made from the films are susceptible to damage by roughing handling.
It would be desirable to provide a modified high density polyethylene composition which exhibited improved physical properties, such that improved packaging material (such as envelopes) can be produced therefrom.